Adam Morgan
Adam Joseph Morgan (born 21 April 1994) is an English footballer who plays as a striker. He played for the Liverpool first team from 2012 until 2014. Liverpool career Adam Morgan has been with the Liverpool Academy since the age of 10. Possessing a keen eye for goal from an early age, Morgan began his time at Kirkby by scoring 80 goals in a single season for the Under 10s. Morgan rose through the Academy ranks and garnered particular attention for his goalscoring exploits during the 2010-11 Under 18s season. In the 2010-11 FA Premier Academy League Group C Morgan scored 18 goals in 16 games, making him Liverpool's leading goalscorer. This included a run of scoring in each of 12 consecutive games towards the end of the season, which saw, amongst other strikes, a hattrick against Sheffield United and a goal in a victory against Manchester United. Morgan also scored 3 goals in 4 games in the 2010-11 Youth Cup. Morgan's efficiency in front of goal brought him a debut for the Liverpool Reserves on 12 April 2011 against Bolton Wanderers, in which Morgan netted the only goal of the game. Morgan has since been involved with the England youth teams. Morgan's step up came as a surprise to some who had suggested during his development that he "doesn't really have an outstanding attribute," however he has since displayed that he does in fact possess a natural finishing ability, as well as an impressive left-footed shot. On 1 July 2011, it was announced that Morgan had signed a contract extension at Anfield to keep him at the club until June 2014. In the 2011-12 season, Morgan split his time between the Under 18s and the Reserves. The bulk of his appearances came for the Under 18s where he again top-scored, this time with 13 goals in 21 games. He appeared 17 times for the Reserves, netting five times- three of which came in nine NextGen Series games. Morgan was taken on the Liverpool first team's pre-season tour of the USA by new manager Brendan Rodgers in July 2012. On 21 July, with his family in attendance, Morgan scored his first senior goal for Liverpool in the friendly against Toronto FC, slotting in a goal-bound shot from Raheem Sterling. Morgan ran over to Jamie Carragher to celebrate his goal, and later dedicated it to his grandmother, who had recently passed away. He was later praised by Rodgers, who stated that Morgan has a "natural eye for goal." Morgan appeared in the second game of the tour against Roma before being handed his first senior start against Tottenham- the final game of the tour- on 28 July 2012. After the tour, Morgan was retained as a first team squad member and given shirt number 50 for the upcoming season. He travelled with the senior squad to Belarus for Liverpool's Europa League clash with FC Gomel on 2 August 2012 and on 23 August 2012, he made his competitive debut for Liverpool, coming on as a 90th minute substitute in a 1-0 Europa League victory away to Hearts. Morgan then made his first Liverpool start in the return leg at Anfield on 30 August. He played the first 60 minutes and was unlucky to see a goal disallowed when the ball was judged to have gone out of play during the build up before Morgan tapped in to an empty net. On 3 January 2013, Morgan was sent out on a month long loan to Rotherham. He returned at the end of January to take part in the Liverpool U21s tie against Wolves. Despite his involvement in senior football, Morgan was still heavily involved with the U21s, and completed the 2012-13 season as the side's top scorer, having netted 13 goals from 27 games. After a steady start to the 2013-14 U21s season, Morgan caused quite a stir on 23 September 2013 with a goal in the U21s 2-0 victory over Man City. Morgan received the ball just past the halfway line, and immediately unleashed a chip shot that beat the City 'keeper to put Liverpool 1-0 up. On 28 November 2013, amid speculation that he was going to be released as a free agent, Morgan was sent on an emergency loan to Yeovil, with a view to a permanent transfer. The permanent transfer was confirmed on 3 January 2014. Stats Notes *Aged 17, Morgan appeared on the Liverpool F.C. official site in the June 2011 edition of an article series called "One to Watch," which outlined six very gifted young players from Liverpool's academy. External links * *Adam Morgan's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Morgan Morgan